Peleas
by acarlalala
Summary: Una noche normal en la que Bruce Wayne debe salir hacer patrulla pero dejando a Alfred el cuidado de sus hijos. Warning: Spanking paternal/nalgadas. Si no le gusta este tipo de fic no lo lea.
1. Capitulo 1: Peleas

Bruce había sido llamado de emergencia, como siempre, por la batiseñal Alfred no había dejado que llame a una niñera para encargarse de los niños, razonó con el caballero de la noche los dejara a su cuidado. Y no es que Bruce no confiara en Alfred el cuidado de sus hijos, si no, es que sabía que los chicos podrían aprovecharse de él conociendo lo amable que siempre se mostraba, sin embargo unos recuerdos de su propia infancia le dieron la razón a Alfred, cuando su tranquilo mayordomo decía que NO era NO cuando decía BASTA era BASTA, no podía ser tan mala idea así que se dirigió a despedirse de sus hijos.

_**-Niños?**_

Tim y Damian no tardaron en quedar frente a Bruce…Jason estaba concentrado jugando en el Xbox y Dick no iba acercarse al llamado de niños, él era el mayor tenía 14 años y seguro por fin Bruce haría a respetar su estatus.

_**-Jason, Dick, Vengan aquí que quiero despedirme.**_

Dick se acercó con el ceño fruncido…otra noche que Bruce se iba sin él, se preguntaba cuándo podría estar a su lado combatiendo el crimen y peleando por el bien de Ciudad Gótica.

_**-Jason!...Jason!...JASON!**_

Bruce se acercó hasta donde Jason, estaba sentado cruzado de pies y gritando groserías porque el nivel de Call of Duty le estaba costando un sudor de rabia.

_**-Grandísimo hijo de puta! Muere!**_

Bruce corto el juego de golpe y levanto a Jason de su brazo, en ningún momento el chico dejo de maldecir.

_**-Carajo! qué hiciste! Papá! ya estaba en el último nivel! mierda maldita sea!**_

_**-Esa boca Jason!**__ Plas! Plas! Plas! __**Esa boca! **__Plas! Plas! Plas! __**Que te he dicho de las groserías? **__Plas! Plas! Plas!_

Bruce no tardo nada en bajarle el pantalón y los calzoncillos a Jason para darle unas palmadas, ni antes de salir su hijo podía estar tranquilo.

_**-Ayyy! Lo siento! Yaaaa Bruce ya!**_

_**-Que te he dicho? **__Plas! Plas! Plas!_

_**-Que no debo decirlas en casa… auuuuuu**_

_**-**__Plas! Plas! Plas!__**Ni en ningún lugar Jason!**_

Bruce rápidamente le subió la ropa y se quedó de brazos cruzados en frente del niño, como bien le caracterizaba su porte rígido aún esperaba una sentida disculpa y eso Jason lo sabía muy bien.

_**-Lo siento papá snif snif snif.**_

_**-Bueno hijo ya me voy, así que seca esas lagrimas que no quiero esa imagen tuya antes de irme.**_

Bruce levantó a Jason llevándolo a donde sus otros hermanos: Dick rodaba los ojos, su hermano era tan tonto de hacer enojar a Bruce siempre antes de salir casi era una cábala de la patrulla de Batman, Tim negaba con la cabeza, su hermano no mostraba ser listo y Damian se aferraba a la pierna izquierda de Dick ver enojado a papi lo asustaba mucho.

_**-Niños, esta noche los va a cuidar Alfred.**_

_**-Yeahhh! Yupiiiii!**_

Damian y Tim fueron los que se alegraron, les agradaba mucho Alfred siempre se preocupaba por ellos además no había nadie como él para preparar postres.

_**-Y quiero que se porten muy pero muy bien, si me entero que se han portado mal…**_

_**-Nos vas a castigar papi?- **_Damian se volvió a esconder tras la pierna de Dick.

_**-Si Damian, lo hare.**_

_**-Pero supongo que no darás un castigo grupal? Digo, supongo que habrá castigo solo para infractores?- **_Tim pregunto a su papá levantando una ceja, él sabía que esa amenaza se dirigía especialmente a sus hermanos mayores.

_**-Sí, así es Tim, no voy a castigarte si no haces ninguna travesura a menos que decidas liderar una trastada como la del pasado martes.**_

Bruce levanto una ceja a su hijo del centro y Tim empezó a mirar el techo de pronto le pareció bonita la arquitectura de la casa.

_**-Jason, no quiero que pelees con tu hermano mayor- **_Bruce le dijo a su hijo moviendo el dedo índice frente a su rostro.

_**-Papáaa porque me atormentas solo a mí, nunca le dices nada a Dick- **_Jason se cruzó de brazos mirando enojado a Bruce.

_**-Estoy hablando contigo jovencito y no tienes que preocuparte por Dick-**_ Bruce solo podía reírse en su interior, Jason estaba en una etapa en la que solo quería pelear con su hermano mayor…y si lo pensaba bien parecía que esa etapa comenzó desde el principio y no tenía fecha de caducidad.

_**-Aggg está bien no peleare con el santurrón de Dick-**_ Jason le dio un codazo fuerte a su hermano y Bruce miro al techo como lo había hecho hace poco su hijo menor, tenía que armarse de paciencia porque estaba seguro que le volvía a calentar el trasero a su insolente hijo.

_**-Dick no pelees con tu hermano menor- **_Los ojos del mayor de los chicos se achicaron ante el pedido.

_**-Ay papá yo no peleo con insectos-**_ Y Dick le revolvió casi como licuadora el cabello de Jason a tal punto que su hermano lo pateo en la pantorrilla y éste le devolvió el patadón, y se dieron como 20 patadas en tan solo 1 minuto, Bruce solo se pasó la mano por el rostro y dijo:

_**-Suficiente! – **_agarro a Dick y le dio vuelta-_ Zas!_ _**No más peleas Dick- **_agarro a Jason y le dio vuelta- _Zas!_ No más peleas Jason.

_**-Pero si estamos jugando!-**_ se quejó el chico menor.

_**-Entonces basta de juegos!**_

Bruce recibió una llamada y sabía que ya debía irse, suspiro y beso en la frente a cada uno de sus hijos se dirigía a la entrada de la baticueva cuando Dick le jalo del brazo.

_**-Papá yo esperaba poder ir contigo hoy.**_

Bruce miro con admiración a Dick lo abrazó y se lo aferró unos segundos, amaba lo ansioso por ayudarlo que estaba, pero él sabría cuando estaría listo para patrullar…y no era esta noche.

_**-No hijo todavía no ha llegado el día, yo te diré cuándo será.**_

Dick recibió gustoso el abrazo de su papá pero igual no pudo evitar suspirar de nostalgia cuando lo vio descender hacia la baticueva.

_**-ayyyy que tiernos! porque no le dijiste a Bruce que te pusiera pañales?**_

Jason estaba en la encimera de la puerta pestañeando sus ojitos rápidamente haciéndose el conmovido por la escena.

_**-Porque Bruce está cansado de bajarte los pantalones y palmearte el trasero.**_

Dick se mofó de su hermano por la anterior paliza que había recibido.

Alfred observo la discusión del par de chicos mayores y luego giro su cabeza para ver a los chicos menores: Tim leyendo perdido en su mundo literario y Damian riendo mientras dibujaba con sus crayones…supo que estaba al cuidado de dos angelitos y de dos diablitos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	2. Capitulo 2: Más peleas

**N/A: Gracias a todos por la lectura, sus review y sus alertas :D**

* * *

><p>Alfred sabía que para detener los comentarios que originaban peleas entre los chicos debía estar vigilándolos de cerca así que los puso a todos en el mismo lugar, Dick estaba practicando movimientos en un rinconcito de la sala, Jason seguía jugando al Xbox, Tim seguía leyendo cómodamente sentado en el sofá y Damian todavía recostadito en el piso dibujando.<p>

Y las dos horas siguientes pasaron relativamente tranquilas, Alfred hasta se felicitaba por haber sido tan capaz de cuidar a los 4 jovencitos sin decir ni un grito y sin darles ni una palmada. Incluso a la hora de acostar al mas joven de los hermanitos no hubo la resistencia que cada noche le regalaba a Bruce, sin duda Alfred pensó que los niños se portaban mejor cuando no estaba su papá o los ponía al cuidado de una niñera extraña.

Pero no todo es color de rosa y cuando ya iba a ser hora de dormir de los más grandes Damian empezó a gritar desde su alcoba en el piso de arriba aludiendo a tenebrosas, horripilantes pesadillas a lo que el mayordomo subió para calmar al menor de los Wayne dando, por si acaso, una advertencia a Jason y a Dick:

_**-Señorito Dick y Señorito Jason más vale que se comporten mientras voy donde su hermano menor, su padre me ha dado autoridad para reprenderlos como él lo hace así que espero no verme obligado en la penosa situación de ponerlos sobre mis rodillas y darles unas nalgadas porque se les ha ocurrido pelearse otra vez, he sido claro señoritos?**_

_**-Aggg sí Alfred vete a ver al llorón que seguro ya mojo la cama-**_ dijo Jason.

_**-No necesitas advertirme a mí Alfred yo soy el mayor no peleo con niños, aunque sean así de insoportables como la cucaracha de Jason.-**_ dijo Dick.

_**-Síii tu tan mayor Dick, te crees superior solo porque Bruce te encontró a ti primero pero bien que eres tan pusilánime como el llorón de Damián-**_ Jason se refería a que a veces en algunas noches Dick también tenía pesadillas y solo se calmaba cuando Bruce se acostaba a su lado.

_**-Cállate Jason!-**_ El hermano mayor agarro a su hermano bocón por el frente de su ropa levantándolo unos centímetros del piso.

_**-jajaja ves que eres un llorón y enojón Dick! No captas ni un chiste jajajaja- **_Jason empezó a burlarse sarcásticmente a lo que Dick se cansó y lo soltó con brusquedad al piso logrando hacerle caer sentado.

_**-ayyyyy! Idiota de porquería me lastimaste!**_

_**-jajaja ahora quien es el llorón?**_

Y Jason se abalanzo sobre su hermano mayor haciéndole perder el equilibrio a Dick, quedando los dos luchando en el piso alfombrado.

Sin dudar Alfred se acercó a los chicos agachándose y esquivando algunos golpes los agarró de una oreja a cada uno.

_**-Auuuu suelta Alfred, suelta.**_

_**-Ayyyy Alfred mi orejaaaa.**_

_**-Señoritos he sido lo bastante claro…**_-pero Alfred fue interrumpido por otros gritos más fuertes.

_**-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH un monstruo! Un monstruo!**_

_**-Ahora me esperan en estas esquinas mientras yo…-**_y fue nuevamente interrumpido pero esta vez por una voz muy quejosa.

_**-Con tanto ruido no puedo leer!-**_ Tim estaba con las manos en jarra y con el ceño muy fruncido.

_**-Mientras yo voy a fijarme al señorito Damian, compórtense los tres, joven Tim vuelva a su lectura por favor.**_

Y Alfred supo que no sería tan fácil cuidarlos.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	3. Capitulo 3: Alianzas

**N/A: Muchas gracias por su lectura, review, alerta y favoritos que les guste es maravilloso saberlo :D**

* * *

><p>Después de 15 minutos Alfred bajaba los escalones con Damian en los brazos el niño no quería dormirse si no veía a su papá a su lado y para su mala suerte Bruce no llegaba.<p>

Pero eso no era lo peor ninguno de los chicos estaba a su vista, ni Dick ni Jason en sus esquinas "reflexionando" y tampoco Tim "leyendo".

'_-A donde se fueron los señoritos!'_ – pensaba Alfred.

No había que ser genio para darse cuenta, de alguna manera los chicos lograron lo que siempre querían y eso era….entrar a la baticueva.

…

_**-Jason vuelve a tu esquina!**_

_**-Déjame Dick, que Alfred no me está viendo!**_

Tim solo rodo los ojos mientras leía, sus hermanos no podían estar callados ni un segundo!

_**-Agg está bien solo no te quejes cuando saque el baticepillo.**_

_**-Uhmmm pero si hiciera eso tendría que bajar a la baticueva…o le habrá dejado esa cosa aquí?**_

Tim reflexionaba ante el comentario que había dado su hermano mayor se levantó del sofá y se fue en dirección al sanitario, dejando solos a sus hermanos mayores.

_**-Tal vez podríamos bajar a la baticueva!**_

Sin pensarlo bien, Dick dijo a voz alta, Jason que estaba aburrido apoltronado en el sofá miro exraño a Dick…era Dcik el que proponía eso?

_**-Vamos! No me digas que no quieres entrar…yo ya fui como cien veces pero apuesto a que tu no.**_

Y Jason se puso a saltar de felicidad que el santurrón de su hermano no era tan santo como aparentaba.

_**-Ok Dick yo le entro.**_

Y ambos bajaron a la baticueva olvidándose por completo de su etapa de no soportarse, de pelear todo el tiempo, sinceramente Dick ya estaba cansado de estar siempre peleándose con Jason, a él le agradaba el muchacho sabía que venía de un pasado difícil como él, solo que su hermano era mucho más tosco y rebelde como para admitir eso.

Dick sabía que Damian entretendría a Alfred lo bastante como para que él le mostrara a Jason como entrar a la baticueva miraran un rato y luego pudieran subir como si nada pasara, lo malo fue que Jason se emocionó tanto al ver la baticueva que se olvidaron del tiempo y ambos se quedaron jugando ahí como si fuera su mini parque de diversiones, después de todo ambos eran niños aun, así que como todo niño cuando juega no mide el tiempo ni nada.

Se habían puesto a manejar todas las bati- armas, bati- instrumentos y a descifrar las bati-claves pero de lo único que no se ocuparon y que sí tenían que hacer era de buscar y esconder o en el mejor de los casos destruir era el bati- cepillo.

Escucharon un ruido fuerte en la entrada, vieron cómo se abría la cascada de agua como cortina y con los ojos saltones observaron que papá había llegado…y eso era algo muy malo.

Bruce estaba cansado por la noche que había tenido afortunadamente no tenía heridas que curar pero si el batimovil dañado por las explosiones que había tenido que atravesar.

Se bajó del batimovil deforme y expandiendo su capa con su porte rígido se dirigía a la casa Wayne, solo que un estornudo lo detuvo para girarse y darse cuenta que alguien había entrado a la baticueva… tenía que buscar quien había allanado este lugar.

Empezó a caminar por los alrededores y rápido se dio cuenta que no podía haber sido unos de sus maniáticos enemigos, respiro tranquilo cuando cayo a saber que habían sido sus hijos, o al menos uno de ellos. Todas las armas estaban desparramadas por todo lado en montoncitos tal cual los niños juegan con sus juguetes, esto lo enojo mucho porque ya les había dicho cien mil veces que este lugar no era para jugar, volvió a escuchar un estornudo y esta vez sí reconoció ése estornudo como conejito no podía ser de otro más que de Jason estaba dispuesto a contar hasta tres cuando Dick lo sorprendió.

_**-Papá llegas….llegaste temprano.**_

_**-Dick? Que estás haciendo aquí?**_

_**-ehhh buena pregunta papá ehh este yo, yo estaba… digo estoy.**_

Dick no era bueno mintiendo y eso lo sabía Bruce pero porque estaba encubriendo a Jason? El podría jurar que esos dos chicos se la vivían para hacer que uno reciba algún castigo pero y ahora?

_**-Que estás haciendo aquí hijo?**_

_**-Yo…yo-**_ suspiró bajando la cabeza-_** yo vine aquí para entrenar un poco, papá quería acompañarte hoy y como no me dejaste quise entrar aquí.**_

_**-Está bien Dick, pero esa no es la verdad…**_

De la nada por su detrás apareció Jason y dijo:

_**-Papá es mi culpa yo le insistí para bajar.**_

Nuevamente Bruce se sorprendió, Jason admitiendo que se equivocó? y más todavía para salvarle el pellejo a su hermano?...no sabía que había pasado mientras Alfred los cuidó pero sabía que no iba a contratar a nadie más!

_**-Bien parece que ustedes dos me deben muchas explicaciones.**_

Bruce se cargó a Dick sobre el hombro- pese al fastidio que le generó eso- y a Jason por el costado de su brazo. Cuando subió al piso de arriba encontró a Alfred con Damian dormido en sus brazos y a Tim como de costumbre leyendo.

_**-Señor lo estábamos esperando, los señoritos se encuentran bien?**_

'Vaya pregunta Alfred! Esa debería ser mi pregunta'- se dijo asi mismo Bruce.

**_-Si en sus cuatro piezas solo que en unos minutos no estarán tan bien._**

Bruce sentenció y Alfred lo miro muy preocupado, todavía con Damian en sus brazos, lo siguió detrás de Tim porque el niño empezó a caminar tras su padre diciéndole que no había podido leer a gusto como quería.

Alfred sin embargo no quería contarle a Bruce la pelea que habían tenido los chicos sino más bien el gran paso que habían dado para llevarse mejor, lo había visto todo desde la cámara que había instalado en su habitación de la baticueva, al trabajar con el caballero de la noche rápido se dio cuenta que necesitaba un monitoreo desde su habitación por si su señor llegaba muy herido y tendría que ir rápido a ayudarlo.

Bruce noto que Alfred tenía algo que decirle asi que descargo a los chicos en la sala y dejándolos reflexionar un momento en sus esquinas subió acostar a Damian y a Tim.

Cuando Alfred termino de contarle a Bruce como Dick y Jason habían hecho las "pases", se llenó de felicidad y bajo donde los chicos para darles otra de su interminables y a veces más contundentes sermones que acostumbraba acerca de no entrar a la baticueva.

Terminado eso les dio a cada uno 2 nalgadas con moderada fuerza, no quería que esta noche especial la recordaran como el día en que uso el bati-cepillo, quería que la recordaran como lo que fue…el día en el que a su manera hicieron las pases.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	4. Capitulo 4: Paz y Tranquilidad?

**N/A: Mucho tiempo que no actualizo esta historia, ando con poco tiempo así que mil disculpas por eso.**

**Agradecer a Maikyuc, Goham15, Dragonazabache, Centinelita06, 5Star, Nah17, Biery5 y Anonimo sus palabras de aliento hacia este fic fueron una gran alegría me encanta saber que les gustó tanto como a mí me gusta escribirla.**

**Y gracias por la lectura, las alertas, favoritos y no esta demás decirlo el simple hecho de darse una vueltita por aquí y hacer clik en mi historia :D**

* * *

><p>Un silencio acogedor reinaba en la Mansión Wayne los chicos dormían como angelitos en el piso de arriba mientras que el leve sonido de una cucharilla daba vueltas por una taza que contenía el más delicioso y aromático chocolate caliente.<p>

-_**Qué noche Alfred!**_

Bruce levantaba su taza de chocolate del meson de la cocina.

-_**Señor...no me ha informado sobre su noche de vigilancia…lo ha dejado mal herido algún criminal?**_

Alfred se puso frente a Bruce con el rostro muy preocupado y como si tuviera visión de escáner infrarrojo observo detenidamente al caballero de la noche.

_**-Nahh! Que va…prefiero combatir a todos los criminales de ciudad gótica que castigar o regañar a mis hijos…Y eso incluye al maniático de Joker.**_

-_**Usted siempre exagera los eventos Señor Wayne.**_

El rostro de Alfred volvía a ser el mismo de siempre: _pasivo_ tan pasivo que aunque haya anuncios de lanzamiento de una bomba nuclear o la tercera guerra mundial él te tranquilizaría estando a su lado, tenía ése aura de sabiduría y calma para resolver cualquier problema… pero Bruce Wayne se enfrentaba a algo mucho más catastrófico que bombas o guerras todas las noches, todos los días a todas horas…a sus cuatro hijos!

_**-Esos niños van a volverme loco!**_

Camino hacia el pasillo y miro su carismático reflejo en el precioso espejo ovalado que había en la pared, empezó a separar mechones de su cabello oscuro tratando de encontrar lo que tanto temía…

-_**Señor Wayne termine su chocolate, se enfría.**_

Alfred siguió a Bruce con la taza de chocolate que había dejado en la cocina, sin que pudiera verlo, sonreía por la cara preocupada y horrorizada que reflejaba en el espejo ovalado já! el playboy de Ciudad Gótica, _'Bruce Wayne buscando canas! Jajaja_' pensaba interiormente.

-_**Ufff! Alfred como llegare si quiera a los 40 con cuatro hijos!**_

_**-De la misma manera que yo llegue a mis años Señor Wayne.**_

_**-oh no, no, no, no, no! Alfred… yo era un niño modelo!**_

_**-Já!- **_raras veces salía de su porte educado, ésta fue una de ellas- _**disculpe mi sincera afirmación Señor, pero creo que ha perdido brevemente la memoria- **_esta vez el mayordomo no disimulo la sonrisa burlona de su rostro, poniendo sin disimulo en el frente de Bruce la taza de chocolate que no había terminado.

_**-YO?- **_Bruce tenía el rostro totalmente sorprendido.

-_**Sí usted,-**_Volvió a ponerle en su frente la taza de chocolate- _**Señor Wayne.**_

-_**Yo no recuerdo haber pasado mi niñez peleándome todos los días y a todas horas.**_

Bruce dijo con el ceño muy fruncido, solo ahora podía ponerse en el lugar de su querido Mayordomo y francamente estar en la posición de tutor-padre era muy jodida no importa la edad que tengas.

_**-No recuerda sus peleas con Gregory Smith?, James Campbell?, Billy Porsel?, Edu…**_

_**-ok. ok. ok. **__**el lapsus de falta de memoria se terminó Alfred, sí recuerdo haber tenido esa época de pelear con todos- **_derrotado tomo la taza de chocolate dirigiéndose a la sala de la mansión.

_**-Me alegra que su memoria vuelva tan rápido Señor Wayne- **_Alfred estaba a su lado, como siempre, dispuesto a atender hasta las más mínimas necesidades de Bruce.

_**-Al menos creo que habrá una pausa en esta "fase de pelea" de los chicos- **_Bruce dijo muy pensativo.

-_**Oh sí, los señoritos pueden ser muy tranquilos cuando se lo proponen- **_Alfred le dio la razón al joven pero aun preocupado padre.

-_**Sí, pueden ser unos verdaderos angelitos cuando se lo proponen.**_

Era extraño ver a un Bruce relajado y optimista sin su porte frío de costumbre pero no podía sacar de su cabeza las imágenes de sus hijos mayores haciendo las pases, realmente habían actuado como nunca!

-_**Unos tiernos angelitos.**_

Sin lugar a dudas hasta Alfred estaba convencido de lo mismo.

_**-Sí…mis angelitos.**_

Bruce dijo con suma ternura y orgullo de ésos que los padres quieren presumir a todos.

CRASHH!- _**Ayyy!- **_PLUMB!- _**Auuu! me las vas a pagar cucaracha mal sana!- **_ésa era la voz de Dick-_**Jajaja te rindes santurrón? – **_ésa era la voz de Jason- PLOCK! -_**Auuu**__!_ _**mierda! eso dolió!**_

Y por el sonido que hacían en el piso de arriba parecía que los dos estaban correteando y de paso lanzándose cosas, seguro adornos de colección e inigualable reemplazo en valor de la familia Wayne.

-_**Ya cállense los dos!- **_SPLASHHHH!- _**AHHHHH! TIM! está helada! -**_al parecer un tercer combatiente decidió parar el correteo de los loquitos mayores con un balde agua fría- _**Ahora sí, ya no tendrás dientes Timothy! **_

Los tres chicos corrían como caballos en competencia por el piso de arriba metiendo un escándalo tan fuerte que despertaron a un malhumorado Damian.

-_**Los tres son insoportables!- **_una vocecita llena de amargura se unió al bullicio que ahora reinaba en la casa Wayne y añadiendo su aporte al "desastre nocturno" rompió la finísima escultura de colección que había pertenecido a los Wayne… 6 generaciones!.

Se escuchó un fuerte: **SCRASHHH! **y los cuatro de milagro o de susto se quedaron inmóviles por breves segundos, tragando saliva y mirándose los unos a los otros dijeron a voz alta y al unísono:

_**-PAPÁAAAAAAAA! NO FUE MI CULPAAAAA!**_

Abajo Alfred y Bruce estaban boquiabiertos definitivamente los angelitos eran unos auténticos demonios cuando se lo proponían…pero eso no dijeron a voz alta.

-_**Voy ahora mismo y quiero una EXPLICACION DE TODO! Y CON LA VERDAD!**_

Bruce dijo elevando la voz pero sin sonar enojado, debía estarlo… en verdad la rabia debía estar formando y adhiriéndose a su ADN a tal punto de convertirse en un supervillano! cambiando su nombre a BaDad o DevilDad… pero más bien estaba preocupado por los chicos, con tantas cosas lanzadas y rotas lo único que reinaba en su mente era si los "angelitos" tenían heridas cortantes. Bebió de un potente sorbo lo que quedaba de su chocolate y entrego la taza a Alfred.

Alfred agarró la taza y lo miro con mezcla de admiración y ternura… y pensar que hace tantos años tuvo que hacerse cargo del niño que había quedado huérfano, tantas noches-días de tristeza y soledad que parecía nunca iban acabar y él estuvo al lado del niño, siendo más que un mayordomo y tutor para él…ahora todo un hombre hecho y derecho… Bruce Wayne el caballero de la noche, guardián de Ciudad Gótica y más importante aún un buen padre pendiente de los cuatro chiquillos que de verdad lo iban a volver loco y hacer encanecer su caballera esta misma noche!...un hombre ejemplar…cuan orgulloso se sentía!

Y siempre tendría ese lapsus de ver a Bruce como el pequeño niño que cuidó.

-_**Señorito Wayne.**_

Alfred dijo en un tono de amonestación leve a Bruce, hacía tantos años que no escuchaba ese "señorito" para él que Bruce se detuvo en seco.

-_**Si, Alfred?**_

_**-Seguro no quiere presentarse con un bigote de crema verdad?**_

Le señalo el área superior de su boca, sin dejar de sonreír, porque Bruce Wayne tenía un gracioso bigote blanco.

-_**Oh! gracias, gracias Alfred.**_

Se limpió sacando rápidamente un pañuelo blanco, se dirigía a subir las escaleras y averiguar, sentenciar y ejecutar a los cuatro bati-demonios cuando se giró y sorprendió al mayordomo.

-_**Gracias por todo Alfred.**_

_**-Siempre es un placer servirle Señor.**_

_**-No, Alfred…gracias por cuidarme… sé que debió ser difícil.**_

Mirándolo con sumo cariño no podía mas que dar la razón al anterior comentario.

_**-Usted mismo lo dijo: Usted era un niño modelo.**_

_**-jajajaja**_

Ambos estallaron en risas y Bruce subió rápido las escaleras parecía que esta noche no quería terminar... parecía que esta noche sería eterna.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	5. Capitulo 5: Puede ser peor?

**N/A: Muchisimas gracias por la lectura y los comentarios pero sobre todo por la espera, lamento la tardanza pero no me he olvidado de la historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Krisssshhh! Crunkkkkk! Ktrassshhhhh!<strong>

Bruce caminaba por todo el desastre regado, esparcido y hecho trizas de lo que antes era un precioso y caro recuerdo en adorno perteneciente a su familia por seis generaciones, la bella escultura que antes era elogiada por todo aquel que visitaba la mansión Wayne ahora yacía hecha pedacitos en lo largo del pasillo.

Por supuesto los causantes del desastre estaban firmemente paraditos al frente de Bruce, los cuatro niños vestidos en piyamas de las tortugas ninja, sabían que su padre estaba a punto de dictar y ejecutar sentencia respecto a su reciente malo pero muy malo comportamiento. No había que ser un genio para darse cuenta que su padre dentro de poco les daría unas buenas nalgadas, solo el verle la expresión a Bruce en cuanto vió todo el desastre y de paso a los cuatro como si fuesen animalitos golpeándose y echándose la culpa entre ellos por lo roto fue suficiente para los cuatro bati-demonios, la sentencia estaba dictada en los oscuros, fríos y penetrantes ojos de su padre, de esta nadie los salvaba aunque Alfred ya se había puesto a limpiar barriendo los pedazos corto punzantes para que nadie se hiera.

_**-Qué les dije hace no más de cinco minutos!**_

Bruce estaba con los brazos en sus caderas y preguntando mientras veía a los ojos de todos los niños contritos.

**-**_**Que durmamos.**_

Respondieron muy arrepentidos los cuatro, a lo que Bruce toco su corazón y decidió minimizar su tono enojado, al menos un decibel inferior.

_**-Y por qué les es tan difícil hacerme caso?**_

Dick empezó a juguetear con sus dedos mientras, nada disimulado, Jason comenzó a silbar mirando el techo, Tim puso su mano sobre su quijada intensamente concentrado para la respuesta a esa pregunta y solo el pequeño Damian comenzó a lanzar sollozos bajitos porque las lágrimas ya no aguantaron y comenzaron a salir de sus ojitos.

**-**_**Snif Snif papiii yo fuiiii.**_

Los tres chicos Wayne expandieron sus ojos muy ancho y giraron su cabeza para fijar su mirada en su pequeño hermano, el niño se estaba inculpando de todo.

Bruce se acercó a su hijo pequeño y lo levantó para confortarlo, sabía que había sido Damian el que rompió la escultura, no por nada escuchó el fuerte y claro grito del niño que estaba harto de que sus hermanos no le dejaran dormir y enojado rompió el fino, caro y valioso adorno. Los tres restantes bati-hermanos tenían un pensamiento claro en su mente:

'_Grrrrrr! Traicionero enano manipulador!'_

_**-Espero estén muy satisfechos por haberle hecho despertar a su hermanito menor y de paso haberle puesto de muy mal humor.**_

Tanto Dick como Jason y Tim se enojaron por lo que les dijo su padre, ellos no le habían dicho al enano que se despertara para que en pleno berrinche lanzara lo primero que vea porque estaba enojado, ellos no podían hacerse cargo del carácter malhumorado y explosivo de Damian.

Bruce acomodó a su hijo menor en su hombro de modo que el niño quedaba de perfil a la vista de sus hermanos y mientras su padre continuaba regañando a los tres niños enojados, Damian oso girar su cabecita para sacarles la lengua a sus tres hermanos mayores contento porque su papi siempre, siempre lo defendía.

Los tres rodaron sus ojos porque Bruce no se dio cuenta de lo que hizo su hermano menor a lo que el padre interpretó como una suma más a su mal comportamiento, una clara falta de respeto y que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar.

**-**_**Bueno, como están muy despiertos y deseosos de tener clara la orden de: **_**Vayanse a dormir, **_**cada uno me espera en su habitación y ahí les dejare claro a ti Dick y a ti Jason que no voy a tolerar mas peleas entre ustedes y a ti jovencito- **_mirando directo a Timothy- _**voy a darte un recordatorio para que dejes de gritar y estar lanzando agua a tus hermanos empeorando mas las cosas.**_

_**-Pero papáaaaaaaa**_

Los tres niños protestaron porque pensaron que no le tocaría castigo a su hermanito menor y eso era muy muy muy injusto porque quien había rematado la noche de peleas entre todos había sido Damian.

**-**_**Vayan, mientras yo llevo a Damian a su habitación- **_encontró su mirada con la de su pequeño para decirle-_** porque tu tampoco te salvas del castigo pequeño, papá va a recordarte que debes controlar tus impulsos destructivos.**_

La cara de Damian era de molestia total, no había logrado manipular a su papá con su carita angelical y adorable en posición de haber sido molestado por sus hermanos mientras dormía.

**-**_**jm! No es justo, ellos fueron los que se pelearon y me despertaron!**_

Bruce hizo a oídos sordos por la queja de su hijo y siguió caminando en dirección a su alcoba dispuesto a entregar las nalgadas que el niño se merecía. Mientras tanto los otros chicos Wayne sonreían satisfechos porque el verdadero infractor del adorno destruído pagaría las consecuencias, pero Jason fue el primero en reaccionar por la rotunda realidad: que ellos también recibirían su cuota de palmadas.

**-**_**Y ahora qué haremos?**_

_**-Ir a nuestras habitaciones.**_

_**-Fue lo que dijo papá que hiciéramos.**_

Tanto Dick como Tim habían respondido de lo mas natural al hermano del centro, lo que llevó a Jason estrujarse la cara con ambas manos y pensar:

'_Acaso estoy rodeado de hermanos pusilánimes obedece-todo!'_

Cambiando su expresión hastiada a una de conciliación, dijo:

_**-Sí, eso dijo, pero no tenemos que hacerle caso al ciento por ciento.**_

_**-Cállate Jason, no vamos a empeorar más las cosas, debemos aceptar que torcimos todo el límite de papá y está furioso.**_

Jason sabía que Dick era caso perdido, no obstante, Tim era otra cosa, se dirigió a su hermano menor y recorrió un brazo por alrededor de su hombro, le dijo bajito al oído para que Dick no lo escuchara:

**-**_**Sabes, podemos salvarnos de la paliza de papá, yo sé como.**_

Tim abrió mucho sus ojos y presto total atención a su hermano, dentro de él sabía que Jason no era muy listo a la hora de tratar con Bruce pero la verdad no quería sentir la picadura de su ágil mano en su trasero, las nalgadas de su papá eran muy fuertes y ahora, como Dick había dicho, Bruce estaba muy enojado.

**-**_**Cómo?**_

Pregunto Tim expectante al imaginarse que no dormiría con el culito adolorido.

**-**_**Simple, qué es lo que más le importa a papá sobre la faz de la tierra?**_

_**-Eso es más simple, cuidarnos y cuidar a Ciudad Gótica.**_

_**-Claro, claro, pero mas puntual…**_

_**-Hey! qué tanto cuchichean ustedes dos?**_

Dick interrumpió a sus hermanos menores, antes de entrar a su habitación, interrogándolos porque era raro que esos dos estén en plan de confidencias justo antes de que papá los castigara.

**-**_**Nada que te interese Dick y ya consíguete una novia para que no andes mostrando celos de nosotros por lo bien que nos llevamos.**_

Jason respondió con su típico tono burlón y Dick rodo los ojos y pensar que hace pocas horas él y Jason habían jugado y habían hecho equipo para salvarse de papá en la baticueva… y ahora?...todo volvía hacer como antes.

_**-Grrrrr! Yo no tengo celos!**_

_**-Sí, si, claro hermanito, vé a tu habitación que seguro papá te castiga a ti primero por ser el mayor.**_

Jason empujó a su hermano mayor hacia su habitación pero Dick se detuvo en secopara decir:

_**-Se van a meter en un gran lío si se quieren librar de la paliza que nos toca, Jason tu no tienes remedio pero tu Tim piénsalo dos veces antes de hacerle caso, te lo digo, no te conviene querer zafar de esto y….**_

PLOOOOOFFFFF!

Jason se cansó de oír a Dick y terminó empujándole dentro su habitación para cerrar la puerta de golpe y ya no escucharlo más. Tim estaba con una sonrisita pícara por lo que acababa de presenciar.

**-**_**Bien, ahora que el santurrón ya no está seguiremos con nuestro plan.**_

Los dos niños hablaban y hablaban sobre lo que harían para salvarse de la paliza de su papá, estaban seguros que funcionaría lo que estaban tramando e incluso le sacarían la lengua a Dick por ser pesimista.

Dick se cayó sentado en el duro piso no alfombrado de su habitación, se levantó enojado con el ceño fruncido mientras se pasaba las manos por su trasero que estaba dolorido por el golpetazo que se dio, muy resentido con sus hermanos dijo a voz alta:

**-**_**Ojala papá los descubra!**_

_**-Descubrir qué?**_

En ese momento entro Bruce con la expresión interrogante en su rostro dirigida al mayor de sus hijos.

**-**_**Qué tengo que descubrir Dick?**_

El niño junto sus labios en clara señal de no abrir la boca para no decir nada y Bruce ya no siguió preguntando quería terminar el castigo de sus hijos lo antes posible porque las horas ya eran tardes y los niños debían dormir.

**-**_**Bien, terminemos con esto.**_

Bruce se sentó en el borde de la cama y con un toque sobre sus rodillas invitó a Dick a que se acercara a él , nada contento por eso y con un puchero triste el niño se acercó a su destino y se lanzó sobre las rodillas de su papá el hombre adulto le sujeto la cintura para que el niño no se moviera, como hace poco se había retorcido como animalito salvaje el pequeño Damian.

_**-Cuando papá dice que no se pelea, entonces no se pelea Dick…PLAFFF! PLAFFF!**_

Muy serio el padre regañó y al mismo tiempo entregó dos nalgadas fuertes al centro de su trasero, iba a seguir regañándolo y castigándolo pero Jason entró alterado a interrumpir la labor disciplinaria de Bruce, completamente acongojado dijo:

**-**_**Papá! Ven pronto Tim esta enfermo!**_

_**-Qué?**_

_**-Sí, está muy enfermo, está vomitando SANGRE!**_

_**-QUE! **_

**-**_**Papá acaso estas sordo!**_

Jason le dijo muy indignado a su padre pero Bruce estaba muy preocupado como para prestar atención al tono irrespetuoso de su hijo.

**-**_**Tim! Tim! Tim! Tim! Tim!….**_

Timothy estaba "inconsciente" en el piso del baño principal del piso de arriba tenía parte de la barbilla y el cuello manchado de color rojo y toda la apariencia de que algo catastróficamente terrible le había pasado. A Bruce literalmente casi se le para el corazón cuando vio en ese estado a su hijo, SE OLVIDO TODO, cualquier cosa que estaba antes en su mente se había esfumado lo único que pensaba era ir a un hospital para que revisen a Tim.

Sacándose el saco que llevaba puesto cubrió al pequeño Tim para rápido ir al hospital, Jason, que estaba detrás de Bruce, no dejaba de aumentar su angustia con lo que decía:

_**-Qué tiene papá? Hace un momento estaba bien! Qué le dio? Perdió mucha sangre?**_

Bruce no respondía alterado solo decía:

-_**Él estará bien, él estará bien…**_

Con una sonrisita malévola Jason mostraba estar satisfecho, nada como una buena distracción para salvarse de la paliza de su papá, además, Tim era un actor de diez mil puntos si fracasaba reemplazando a Bruce ya podía inscribirse a teatro, el papel de enfermo letal le quedaba espectacularmente bien, tener a su hermano de su lado para salvarse de esta, estaba saliendo a pedir de boca…hasta que…

_**-A dónde cree que va Amo Bruce?**_

Alfred estaba parado en la puerta principal y elevo su voz muy alto para que Bruce Wayne lo escuchara mientras bajaba las escaleras.

**-**_**Al hospital tenemos una emergencia, no sé que le pasa a Tim pero esta inconsciente y acaba de vomitar sangre.**_

_**-Le aseguro que el señorito Timothy no sufre de ninguna afección más que el estar mintiendo en este mismo momento.**_

Bruce no hizo caso a lo que Alfred decía, estaba demasiado preocupado como para prestar atención a su querido mayor domo.

**-**_**Amo Bruce, hágame caso.**_

Alfred literalmente se irguió en toda su estatura y se cruzó de brazos.

**-**_**No tengo tiempo para tonterías Alfred, muévete!**_

El mayordomo achico sus ojos por la falta de respeto que mostró Bruce pero sin perder su porte característico pasible se acercó al caballero de la noche que tenía los ojos fríos dando bien a lugar al carácter sombrío que a veces dejaba salir en su casa, sin perder tiempo, Alfred quito a Tim de los brazos de Bruce le hizo parar y le dio una fuerte nalgada, diciéndole:

_**-Señorito Timothy deje de fingir estar enfermo, no haga preocupar a su padre en vano.**_

Bruce Wayne vivió una montaña rusa de emociones cuando vio lo que Alfred acababa de hacer; quería estrangularlo por tal acción de quitar al "enfermo" Tim de sus brazos luego quería cortarlo en pedacitos por el regaño que le dio y peor por la fuerte nalgada que le dio al niño…pero…después de eso, sólo quería disculparse con su querido Alfred, su mayordomo, guía, tutor y padre para él.

-_**Auuuuuu! Alfred, eso me dolió.**_

_**-Qué rápido se ha curado señorito.**_

Alfred seguía cruzado de brazos mientras irónicamente ponía en evidencia, aún más, al pequeño niño, Bruce también se cruzó de brazos pero a diferencia de Alfred que dentro suyo se reía por la tomada de pelo que los niños le hicieron, él, el caballero de la noche tenía la mirada más siniestra que había puesto en su vida.

En los escalones de arriba Dick miraba desde lo alto todo lo que estaba pasando al lado de Jason quien solo tragó hondo en cuanto vió la mirada siniestra de su padre, el mayor de los niños no pudo evitar decir:

**-**_**Así que, creías que esto no podía ponerse peor, no?**_

El niño no respondió a la odiosa pregunta pero volvió a tragar saliva en cuanto escuchó el fuerte grito de su padre.

_**-JASON TODD! BAJA AHORA MISMO JOVENCITO!**_

Es ahí que la pregunta se contestó sola. Puede ponerse peor?...siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


	6. Capitulo 6: Siempre

**N/A: Gracias a todos por su lectura y sí Little a ese par les salió todo peor ;D**

* * *

><p><em><strong>-Tienen alguna idea de cómo se sintió papá al verte en ese estado Timothy?, uhm!, Jason?<strong>_

Bruce estaba muy enojado, por lo que ya había empezado hablar en tercera persona.

**-**_**A papá casi le da un infarto niños! un infarto!**_

La cara de Tim era de arrepentimiento genuino, la de Jason, claro, era de haber sido embaucado por nada más y nada menos que por el tranquilo pero chismoso Alfred.

**-**_**Qué acaso pensaban mantener su mentira hasta que vayamos al hospital? Que nadie se daría cuenta? pero en qué estaban pensando niños!**_

_**-Papi…snif…snif…sólo, sólo, no queríamos …snif…snif no queríamos snif… snif… snif…que nos pegues en el culito.**_

El enojado, frío y colerizado caballero de la noche se detuvo en seco al oír a su hijo hablar con las lagrimillas deslizando por sus mejillas. Se acercó a Tim y se agachó para quedar frente a él.

_**-No es algo que me entusiasme hacer hijo, pero qué clase de padre sería si no los corrijo cuando lo merecen?**_

_**-Uno muy cool.**_

Jason se ganó una super patada de Dick en su lenguaje "amable" para que cerrara la boca y ya no empeorara más las cosas.

**-**_**Enseguida hablaremos tu y yo Jason.**_

El niño volvió a tragar saliva pero Bruce seguía charlando con Tim así que no era tan malo seguir esperando su turno.

**-**_**Qué clase de padre sería hijo?**_

_**-Uno muy malo papi… snif… snif**_

_**-Uno que no le importa su hijo, un padre irresponsable que no demuestra su cariño al castigarlos, porque sí Timothy, yo los amo demasiado como para corregirlos por sus malas acciones en lugar de hacerme el tonto y dejarles pasar las travesuras, algún día me lo vas agradecer.**_

Y con esas últimas palabras Bruce agarro a Tim, lo puso sobre sus rodillas y le bajo el piyama que tenía figuritas de la tortuga ninja Donatello.

**-**_**PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF!**_

Le dio diez fuertes nalgadas y seguidas mientras lo regañaba, primero por lanzar agua a sus hermanos y luego por mentir y engañarlo de esa forma para salvarse del castigo. Claro, era mortificante escuchar el llanto de Tim pero la paliza se la había ganado rotundamente.

Luego de llevar al niño a su habitación para que durmiera Bruce se dirigió nuevamente a la sala en la que había dejado a Tim y a Dick en una esquina de la pared respectivamente, Dick , claro, no había entrado en el engaño de hacer pasar enfermo a Tim pero igual tenía un precedente de haber peleado con su hermano antes de dormir.

_**-Ven aquí Jason.**_

El niño volvió a tragar saliva y se dirigió a su destino, a las rodillas de su papá.

_**-Estoy muy decepcionado Jason, planear semejante mentira e involucrar a tu hermano menor, jovencito, esta vez cruzaste muchos límites pero te los voy a dejar bien marcados para que no los vuelvas a cruzar.**_

_**-Papáaaaaaa yo tampoco quería que me pegaras.**_

Bruce no podía creer lo terco y de carácter suicida que era su hijo, acababa de usar la misma excusa que su hermano menor pero a leguas se notaba que estaba fingiendo angustia en este momento precisamente.

**-**_**Y al igual que tu hermano espero entiendas que te castigo porque te quiero mucho y espero un mejor comportamiento.**_

Igualando la acción que con Timothy, Bruce acomodó a Jason sobre sus rodillas, le bajó el piyama que tenía figuritas de la tortuga ninja Rafael y le dio diez fuertes y rápidas nalgadas.

**-**_**PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF!**_

Al contrario de Tim, Jason era de mas aguante para no soltar lagrimones cuando su padre lo castigaba pero esta noche en particular el niño sollozó fuerte y no porque Bruce le hubiera dado con toda su fuerza a punto de hacerle daño, sino, por el regaño que le dijo luego de advertirle que no peleara mas con Dick y menos antes de dormir molestando a todos sus hermanos menores y a todos en casa.

**-**_**No vuelvas a mentir diciendo que uno de tus hermanos esta letalmente enfermo, no se juega con la salud de las personas mucho menos de las personas que más amamos porque nunca, jamás, quisieras ver a Tim en ese estado de enfermo al punto de vomitar sangre.**_

_**-Lo siento papi…snif snif… lo siento, en verdad lo lamento…snif snif snif….nunca más mentiré de esa forma snif…snif…snif…snif.**_

_**-Lo sé, Jason, lo sé, ya hijo, ya, ya pasó.**_

Bruce se tomo su tiempo para calmar a su hijo y al igual que con Damian y con Tim logró que el niño se durmiera en sus brazos llevándolo acostar a su habitación y como ritual de despedida Bruce le dio un beso en la frente, acomodándole la frazada para que no sintiera frío para salió de su habitación y repartir el último castigo, que tener cuatro hijos no era trabajo sencillo! era más fácil estar a cargo de Gotham.

**-**_**Dick, ven aquí.**_

El ahora último pero primero de los hijos adoptivos de Bruce se dirigió a su destino, otra vez, a las rodillas de su papá.

Bruce lo acomodó y le bajo el piyama con figuritas de la tortuga ninja Leonardo, que mencionando ya le quedaba pequeño, le dio cinco rápidas y fuertes nalgadas a Dick repitiéndole la millonésima vez esta noche que ya no pelee con Jason.

**-**_**PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! PLAFFF! **__**PLAFFF!**_

El niño no sollozo como sus hermanos pero si sobo con ganas el trasero, la mano de su papá dolía mucho a la hora de ajustar cuentas de su comportamiento.

Caminando al lado de Bruce y sujetado por su mano derecha Dick se ubicó en su habitación para decirle a su padre la pregunta que todas las noches le hacía, sin importar se haya portado bien o mal.

-_**Papá, mañana podré acompañarte a patrullar?**_

No importaba las veces que repitiera esa pregunta, Bruce siempre miraba con ternura a Dick por ser tan entusiasta en querer acompañarlo, siempre era la misma pregunta y siempre era la misma respuesta, pero no esta noche en particular.

**-**_**Si hijo, mañana me acompañas a patrullar.**_

Dick saltó de su cama para abrazar a su padre y le dijo:

**-**_**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, papi eres el mejor!**_

_**-Hehe, lo sé Dick, lo sé, jajajaja pero no es por eso que te dejare patrullar.**_

Antes de que el niño preguntara Bruce se adelantó.

**-**_**Por tu comportamiento de hoy, hiciste un intento muy grande para dejar de pelear con Jason, aunque eso depende de ambos, vi tu actitud de compañerismo en la baticueva y también sé que no participaste en el engaño de tus hermanos, Dick, eso demuestra cuanto has madurado y que eres capaz de seguir órdenes claras cuando te las dé mientras patrullamos, te lo ganaste hijo.**_

Dick sonrío con ganas y volvió a abrazar a su padre repitiendo lo mismo.

**-**_**Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias, papi eres el mejor!**_

**-**_**A dormir mi pajarillo mañana nos espera un gran día.**_

Le dio el correspondiente beso en la frente, lo arropó y salió de la habitación de su hijo, al caminar por el pasillo Bruce no pudo evitar dar una vista de como dormían cada uno de sus pequeños, dijo a voz alta:

**-**_**Qué rápido están creciendo.**_

_**-En cuanto menos se dé cuenta se irán a la Universidad.**_

Como de costumbre Alfred estaba a su lado, haciéndole compañía en sus lapsus de drama.

_**-Quisiera que se quedaran de ese tamaño para siempre.**_

_**-Soñar no cuesta nada, amo Bruce.**_

_**-Jajaja.**_

Los dos adultos se rieron bajito y aprovechando que Alfred estaba ahí, Bruce le dijo:

**-**_**Alfred, yo, quería disculparme contigo por haberte gritado abajo pensé que Tim estaba muy mal.**_

_**-No se preocupe, me imagino el grado de preocupación que tuvo.**_

_**-Cómo te diste cuenta que estaba mientiendo?, parecía muy real.**_

_**-Oh, eso es por años de práctica, no recuerda las veces que se hizo al enfermo para no ir a la escuela?**_

Bruce se puso colorado por lo que escuchaba, cierto, cuántas veces Alfred le había llevado al hospital porque él fingía un resfriado de muerte, claro, también recordaba como su querido mayordomo sancionaba esas mentiras.

**-**_**Entonces en definitiva tengo Karma, mis niños cuatriplican todo lo que yo hice.**_

_**-Jajajaja no exagere amo Bruce, sólo son niños.**_

_**-Sí tienes razón, por cierto, mañana patrullaré con Dick puedes cuidar a Jason, Tim y a Damian otra vez?**_

_**-Claro que sí amo Bruce.**_

_**-Genial, gracias Alfred.**_

Bruce estaba con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro y justo cuando se disponía a ir a su habitación para de una buena vez descansar, Alfred dijo algo que le hizo preocupar y repensar la decisión de patrullar con Dick.

**-**_**Téngale paciencia al señorito Dick en su primera patrullada, recuerde que él es un jovencito valiente, fuerte y muy terco cuando cree tener la razón.**_

Alfred desapareció por los escalones y Bruce se preguntaba si de nuevo lo describía a él o en verdad hablaba de Dick, no obstante, dejó esos pensamientos de lado para que uno nuevo gobernara en su cabeza:

_-'Patrullar con Dick, qué tan malo puede ser?'_

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Si gustan dejar comentarios...adelante!**


End file.
